


just married couple "things"

by Elletoria



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Art, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, NSFW Art, Sensory Deprivation, Shameless Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elletoria/pseuds/Elletoria
Summary: this is now a fleshy imector porn compilation, you have been warned, enjoy





	1. Chapter 1




	2. it gets kinky




	3. model couple (pt1)




	4. pwease




	5. Chapter 5




	6. por ale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (draw in your style art trade with Alemanriq)


	7. ear bite

 


	8. lacking fragility (fanart)

from this fic <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186823> by [Senora_Luna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senora_Luna/pseuds/Senora_Luna)

 


	9. 69




	10. belts and bondages




	11. wonderland




	12. nip nops




	13. How to Please Your Husband (fanart)

from the fic <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143500> by [papergardener](https://archiveofourown.org/users/papergardener/pseuds/papergardener)

 


	14. concerto (fanart)

from <https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Coco_Locos_Contests_Smut_2019/works/18026303>


	15. unveiled (fanart)

<https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Coco_Locos_Contests_Smut_2019/works/18037859>


	16. jailed!

<https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Coco_Locos_Contests_Smut_2019/works/18033908>

 


	17. highschool never ends (Jubalii's biker au pt 1)

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159762/chapters/40570412>


	18. highschool never ends pt 2

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	19. kissy




	20. suit




	21. wedding night (fanart)

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570242> by [papergardener](https://archiveofourown.org/users/papergardener/pseuds/papergardener)


	22. gettin kinky




	23. milk shower




	24. buttslap




	25. 80s fun




	26. milky




	27. Chapter 27




	28. waterfall




	29. the handmaiden




	30. "when he enters your anus"




	31. "when she enters your anus"




	32. Chapter 32




	33. smoochie




	34. red light special (fanart)

from this fic <https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363267/chapters/46069204#comments> by [AlohaSoleil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlohaSoleil/pseuds/AlohaSoleil)

 

bonus :  


 


	35. Chapter 35




	36. "that christian neighbor"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> featuring the oc John Johnson from pengychan's Nuestra Iglesia


	37. Chapter 37




	38. belt




	39. outdoor rendevous




	40. seal your fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://the-modern-typewriter.tumblr.com/post/187232150508/hi-i-adore-your-writing-and-was-wondering-if-you


	41. hair




	42. sleepy cuddles (+massages+)




	43. Chapter 43




	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://twitter.com/bitchesmodeIs/status/1184632128052576256  
> https://twitter.com/Bibliocuriosa/status/1184251356103827463


	45. butty




End file.
